Invisible
by Secret Agent K
Summary: Canada always thought himself invisible, but after a jealous girl puts a curse on him, he'll find out just what it's like to be truly invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So, this story popped into my head and with some planning and whatnot I have a full-on plot that is just too great to pass up! This chapter is kind of an introduction, just putting together the setting and characters.  
><strong>

**Contains mild language.**

**Invisible**

**-1-**

_Why am I even here...?_

I sat, invisibly, in my chair, looking to my lap in a mix of depression and irritation.

The world conference! Same as it ever was, same as it ever was, ect, ect... America was blabbering on about solving world hunger though the use of some giant robot. England was arguing with America, saying something along the lines of, 'your an idiot. Keep your stupid ideas to yourself.' Germany looked as if he was about to snap. And, everyone else seemed to make it there duty to add to the mess of noise. Except Greece. Greece was somehow asleep.

I seriously have no idea why I even came here. Every time Its just bickering and fighting. Nothing ever gets done! Ever! I could have stayed home, played with kumajiko, gone fishing, something, anything! I sighed, leaning my head back, feeling my bangs lift from my face.

_Maybe I should just go._

Almost as if in response to my thought, a weight pressed hard against my lap, and I flung my head forward, crashing my face into the back of Russia, who had decided I looked a lot like a seat. He seemed rather comfortable with that smile on his face, unlike me. I placed my hands on his back and began to push, but he didn't seem to budge one bit. His smile brightened with my attempts, and I soon gave in to my chair-esque fate.

The conference was almost over, and Germany had taken over, assigning everyone a designated time to speak. After one would say there opinion the others were given a chance to comment on it, after raising there hands of coarse! I on the other hand still had a problem. A big problem. A big, heavy problem that ignored my every plead to get the hell off of me. Though it was obvious that I wasn't completely ignored, because he would smile in sick pleasure whenever I would struggle or ask for freedom.

Germany finally called the conference to an end, and Russia lifted his large mass from me. I stood testing my legs, they were mostly asleep, before looking to Russia who was headed for the exit.

"Hey, Russia!" I yelled for his attention. He stopped in his motion and turned his head smiling.

"Oh, Matvey would like to talk to me?" He asked in his childish voice. Of coarse I wanted to talk to him! Had he forgotten that he had been sitting on me for the last hour or so? Wait! Did he just call me 'Matvey'?

"Uh, it's just that... You were kinda sitting on me..." I stated, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

He rotated his whole body to face me. I jumped a bit at the sudden attention. "Haha. Da, I was. Matvey is very comfortable!" He said proudly, chuckling aloud.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He was so blunt, as if to say, 'and what are you going to do about it?' I opened my mouth to respond, but found nothing to say. I have to say something! "I-... It's just..." I thought over my words. "Don't you have your own chair?"

"Da, but my chair is so cold, and hard. Matvey is warm, and soft, and squishy. I like sitting on Matvey better," he replied immediately, smiling warmly.

"But I don't like being sat on!" I blurted. He frowned at that, his eyebrows upturning.

"Matvey does not like me?" He said, bring a hand up and pointing to himself. My heart twang. I didn't mean to upset him.

"N-no. I never said that. I just-"

"Great! Matvey and I are friends!" He interrupted. He smiled as if never hurt in the first place.

"Friends?" Oh no. What had I gotten myself into? Russia was scary! I couldn't be friends with him! Just then he leaped forward, giving me a back-breaking hug, arching himself backwards, and my feet out of reach of the ground below. "Ack!" I chocked. I. Cant. Breath. He's crushing me! "R-r-r-russ...ia... I... Chocking... Can't... breath..." I flailed my arms to the best of there ability, until he finally put me down. I struggled to maintain my balance, and catch my breath at the same time. I looked at him, he was still smiling. "W-well. I should go home before Kumahira decides to chew up the couch again," I said laughing nervously.

"Oh, you must train him to be less rough with your things. My pets would never get away with such things," he stated.

"Believe me, I've tried. There no training him!" It was true. That bear was lazier than- Wait a second! Am I making conversation with this guy? "A-a-anyways! I really should be going!" I stuttered, before making haste to the door. Not giving him a chance to protest. I felt almost rude, but it was the _safest_ thing to do.

When I finally got to my comfortable, Vancouver,home, I saw that Kumakoji was asleep on the couch. That's no surprise. In fact I wouldn't have been surprised if that's all he's done while I was gone. I hung my keys near the door, and the clanking they sent off must have gotten his attention. The bear lifted his head and looked to me with a questioning expression.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I sighed a response, "its me, Canada, your owner." I was used to this now. We had been together since the beginning, even before Frances had found me, back in the mid 1500's. I gave a nervous chuckle remembering how Francis insisted on name me after himself. Francis Jr. Haha... I hated being called that. Thank god, England had changed it when he... took custody of me. I physically shook the thought from my head and looked to kumajira, who seemed expecting of something.

"What?" I questioned.

"Hungry," he said slouching over to my feet.

"Oh... Well, on the way home I picked up some seal!" I smiled, expectant of the reaction he would give me. He immediately jumped to his feet.

"Ooh! Hungry! Want!" he jumped with joy. I made my way to a small dish and emptied the contents of a plastic bag into his designated feeding area. As soon as he heard the smack of the meat against the porcelain of the bowl he was off, shoving as much as he could in his mouth at once. I gave a slight laugh. He was such a sloppy eater, but what was I to expect he was a polar bear for gods sake! But, if he was like other polar bears he would be tearing from the carcass of a dead seal right now, I'm sure that would be a much larger mess to clean.

I stepped towards the welcoming couch before collapsing in its embrace. The cushions snuggled around me, and I found the stress of the day begin to fade. I sighed. Today sure had been interesting, I'm not quite sure why Russia had gone and sat on me, though. Maybe he was just trying to creep me out.

_At least someone noticed me for once._

I grunted and sank lower into the couch. It was true. He had noticed me, even if it was not in the best way possible. It kinda made me feel a little less invisible. But still! Why him? And, why in such a manor as siting on me?

I suddenly I felt kumajo slunk into my lap, looking very satisfied with his meal. "Tired," he yawned. I smiled warmly to him, stroking his fur as he fell asleep in my lap. If only my life were as simple as his. All he needs is food and sleep, and hes happy. The polar bear began snuggling up to me in his sleep, almost purring as I leaned to embrace him in a hug, light enough as to not interrupt his nap. I guess he also needs love.

Before I could think to protest I began to fall into my own slumber. Peacefully, I let the waves of exhaustion take me, and I fell into a deep sleep

**You like, no? If not, write me a review with some constructive criticism! :D**

**The whole thing about Francis Jr. was a reference to when Canada was first colonized by the French. It was originally called New France. :D  
><strong>

**Reviews= Inspiration  
>Inspiration=More chapters, and at a faster pace!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! Things are starting to come together now! Enjoy~! Sorry for accidentally uploading the first chapter twice! I'm new to this! ^_^;**

**Contains Profanity.  
><strong>

**-2-**

The last conference had been about a week ago, and life was starting to get back to normal again.

I woke up, took a shower, and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The usual pancakes, but today I had decided on adding a side of eggs as well. Setting out the plates, I saw Kumakori sleepily shuffle his way into the dining room. The look on his face obviously questioning of my identity. "Canada," I said halfheartedly, jogging his memory, continuing to set out my meal.

"Oh," he made his way to his bowl expecting it to be filled with a nice morning meal. Slinking to the floor in front of it he soon noticed it was empty. "Hungry."

I was already on it. I grabbed some salmon from the fridge, that I had caught myself, and set it into the white dish. He didn't even spare a glance to me before shoving his face into the meal. I sat at the table, not too far from were Kuma was eating, and began with my meal in silence.

"it's a nice day today," I said between bites. The bear did not respond. Waiting a moment I added, "we could go play some catch or go fishing if you'd like." He looked up at that.

"Okay," he stated simply before returning to scarfing his food down.

The rest of breakfast was quiet, and for that reason, was over quickly. Standing, I took my dishes to the sink for rinsing. Since it wasn't a big breakfast or anything messy it look less that minute in full to clean. Looking back I saw Kumasaji had already left, and his dish (and area around it) was a complete mess. I sighed, giving the dish the same treatment I had to mine, and wiping down the area with a wet rag.

I made my way to the living room, and crashed down, on the couch, next to my companion, shocking him a bit. I looked to him apologetic, stroking his fur in reassurance. The room was silent for a moment, until broken by the high voice of Kumaharuko. (No, wait. That definitely wasn't his name.) "Play?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said remembering my previous offer. "We can play!" With that I stood, heading to the door, the bear trailing close behind. Opening the door, a cool gust of wind greeted me. The weather was great, but It was Canada after all, and therefor still cold.

"One moment. Let me get my jacket really quick," I said closing the door, heading back into the house towards my room.

My hoodie hung over that corner post of my bed by it's hood. I pulled my arm's though there appointed sleeves, and pulled the zipper up as far as it could go. I walked out into the hallway back towards the front door were Kumasani was waiting.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring it's default tone. Kuma's ears perked, as we looked to each other. I finally decided to walk to the phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"I-is Canada there...?" A voice asked in almost a forced hush.

"This is him," I said, somewhat concerned for whoever it was on the other line.

"M-matvey," the voice replied; a bit more clearly now.

"Russia? Is that you?" I said in disbelief. Why was Russia calling me? Was he in trouble? My bear walked into view, a curious look on his face.

"Matvey... I... Can I come over to your place? J-just for a bit?" I stood silently. I gave a glance to Kuma, who looked to me unsure of what was going on, though, I don't even know what's going on!

"R-russia? Are you okay? I don't understand." So many questions fluttering through my head. If I could just get some answers, just figure out what was happening...

"I..." The line was silent for a moment and I heard a shuffle of sorts. I pressed to the phone to hear better. The Russians voice soon returned much quieter this time, "I just need a place to go... It's not safe here." I didn't particularly _want_ him here, but... This doesn't seem like a situation I can turn down very well. I mean, He sounded frightened. Russia sounded frightened! I didn't know there was something in the world that could have such an effect. So, I have to help him, right?

"I guess you can... But, I'm not sure how you'll get here." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't worry... I've got that covered. I have to go, and," he paused for a minute, "thank you."

"Uh, your welcome." I said dumbfounded before he hung up.

I lowered the phone from my ear, looking to Kumagusai. "That was... Interesting."

"What?" The bear replied.

"Well... Russia is visiting," I laughed nervously.

"Scary guy?"

"Y-yeah. Scary guy." With that he huffed, and slunk to the ground. The whole situation was a bit awkward. Although Kuma didn't need much, if any, explanation. But, it was still odd. Russia and I had never had any sort of connection in the past. He had never even been to Canada, except for the one time I had hosted a conference.

Wait... Does he even know were I live? Does he even know if I'm in Vancouver?

I grabbed for the phone and found his number in the caller I.D. I should call him back, just in case. Pressing the call button I heard the phone do a quick recap of numbers through tones, then it started to ring. And ring. And ring some more.

"You have reached the voice-mail of Ivan Braginski. Please leave a message."

"Oh! Uh, Russia. I was just wondering if you knew were I lived exactly, be rather difficult to get here without that information. Uh, give me a call back!" I hung up. "Uh... Maybe he already left..."

**Ivans POV**

Sneaking through the house, I stuck to the shadows. Weary of my surroundings, listening for every noise, any hint as to my assailants whereabouts.

I was almost to the front door when...

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

Shit!

"Oh, big brother? Is that you?" Footsteps began there decent down the stairs.

I entered full-on panic mode. I burst from my hiding spot, running for the door. With a yank the door was open, the cold rushing inside.

"Big brother! Don't run away from me!" Looking back I saw _her_, the source of all my worry, the sum of all my fears. Belarus. That was all the motivation I needed to sprint my way out into the cold night air. As I ran, I pulled my phone from my pocket once again, ignoring the 'one new voice-mail' icon in the corner.

I held down the '7' key and the phone began ringing.

"This is Ivan. I will be there in 30 minutes time. I need a jet prepared." With that I hung up the phone, and inched it to my pocket, before...

**Crash!**

I felt arms around my waist as there owners forward momentum sent me to the ground. I was laying on my belly trying to claw my way out from under the demon atop.

"It's no use big brother... Just give in. Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! MARRY ME!"

With the sound of her voice my attempts became more desperate, and I started to make progress. She huffed, turning my body so that I was laying on my back, her straddling around my waist. "What's wrong? Would I not make a good bride? Why are you never happy with me? Is there someone else?" With a fell swoop of my arm I pushed her off of me, and took the opportunity to run towards the garage. There's no way she could follow me if I'm in a vehicle.

Heading to the garage I soon noticed a flaw in my plan. The door was closed, and I had not the time to open it. I would have to go through the house. I made a drastic correction to my path of travel, heading back to the front door I was earlier so eager to get out of. I weaved through the house, corner, after corner, after corner. Hopefully I could loose her in here. When I reached the door to the garage I quietly closed it, as to not bring attention to my location, and reached for the keys to my motorcycle.

Beep! The doors began to slowly recede into the ceiling, and the engine of my motorcycle revved. The door connecting the garage and house slammed open.

"Big brother!" She yelled in anger. "Stop right there! Are you listening to me?" I gulped and, ignoring her, sped away. Finally feeling safe.

**Uh... Wow... Does this thing hate me or what? I finally got it working and it cut off half of the bottom paragraph... Haha. Sorry about that.  
><strong>

**So, how was it? I hope there all in character, Belarus kinda scares me... But, I guess that's in character, right? XD  
>Oh! Sorry for not posting the category when I first uploaded, I forgot somehow. I decided to make it Supernatural and Romance. Supernatural, because... Well, curses and whatnot. Romance, because I love RussiaXCanada. ^_^<strong>

**I wasn't quite sure how Russia was supposed to get to Vancouver, but after doing some research I found that the distance between Moscow, Russia and Vancouver, Canada was about 5000 or so miles, and a jet can go about 700 miles per hour (Military ones can go around 1000) Please correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Reviews please~ ( 'FT') Oh god! That is such a cute smiley~!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay~ Chapter three~ Sorry for the long wait~ Thank pokemonsuit for pushing me to work on it~ :D Oh! She's also my beta, so give her some love~ :D  
><strong>

**-3-**

I had a very large yard, surrounded by a picket fence. The grass was a nice green just as the trees in the back, which stayed that color all year round. If you went down the road a bit you would find a stream, that Kumahaji likes to splash around in, and at the end of that stream was a small body of water, about chest deep at it's lowest point. I live pretty far from town. In fact, It takes about 20 to 30 minutes to get there, but I don't mind; I like living this far out. No annoying neighbors, no kids screaming or dogs barking, and none of those people who criticize my owning of a polar bear. It truly was calming out here.

"Throw!" a voice commanded, bringing me out of my thoughts. I had been holding the Frisbee much longer than I had though.

"Oh! Sorry!" I reached my arm back, and with a fling, sent the disk into the air, my bear after it. I smiled at his enthusiasm. Kumasaru was usually so lazy, but he loved running through the crisp air of morning. It was probably the only thing that could make him put forth such energy. Soon he was back carrying the disk in his mouth like it was his prey. He gave me the toy and ran back for another round.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Go! Go!" he replied in excitement. With that I swung my arm, releasing the frizbee into even further throw than the last, and Kuma was off to catch it.

Next my mind wandered elsewhere. Russia had called about an hour ago asking for a place to stay. Why here? He said that it wasn't safe there, but why? The number of questions greatly outnumbered the answers, which I could only guess at.

He had said we were friends, right? Maybe that's why. I mean, friends are expected to do things like that for each other. But, even though he proclaimed out friendship, I still feel like I hardly know the guy. I sighed, seeing Kumakumaki tread his way to me.

He sat in front of me, dropping his prize from his mouth to the floor. "Tired."

"Alright. Lets go inside then," I said making a gesture to the house. With that he stood and began towards the warmness of the indoors. I grabbed the frizbee from the ground before following him in.

Upon entering the house, I removed my hoodie and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. I looked to Kumahaji who had started off towards the living room to laze on the couch once more.

I tuned my head to the clock; It read 1:34. "About time for lunch, eh?" I voiced quietly.

"Hungry," was the response I got in return, but it was enough to tell me that he would enjoy a meal right about now.

I swung the refrigerator door open haphazardly, gazing upon its contents. Milk, eggs, butter, cheese, some ham, a shelf full of condiments, a bit of salmon, some left over macaroni salad, and a plethora of syrups; most the maple sort.

I served the last of the salmon for Kuma to eat, while, for myself, deciding to eat the rest of this macaroni salad before it went bad. And so ensues another quiet meal. The only noise coming from the sloppy eating of kuma.

I shifted my gaze down to my bears level. I found that he had finished with his meal and was looking back at me. We stared in silence as I worked to chew the food in my mouth to be able to talk. I swallowed my lunch and opened my mouth to speak.

"Why is Scary Guy coming over here?" Kumajiju beat me to it.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. He said he needed a place to stay."

"Why didn't you say no?" the bear questioned.

I took on a somewhat shocked face. "Why... Didn't I say no?" I thought it over for a bit. "B-because he's Russia! I don't want to deal with the consequences of saying no!" That was partially true. I was sure Russia wouldn't be too happy with me for turning a blind eye to him, but there was also something else about the situation that kept me from rejecting Russia. Russia payed attention to me. He makes me feel less invisible. A feeling I yearned for, even if It doe's come with the side effect of constant fear.

_I think I need some mental help. I've finally gone crazy._

"Then why'd you let him in the house... If he's scary?"

Ack! I got lost in thought again. "Because.. Well... I didn't have much choice... Eh...?"

With that Kuma let out and indecipherable hum, before turning and walking back to the living room to take charge of the couch cushion furthest to the right.

Now I was alone in the kitchen. It was completely silent, almost maddeningly. I quickly finished off my meal, and cleaned both mine and Kumas bowl. I stepped back to look into the fridge, checking to see just how much food we had at the moment. We could probably do with a bit more...

There was a rattle of keys, and the ruffle of my jacket as I slung it over my shoulders. "Kumahagi! I'm going grocery shopping! I'll be back in an hour or so!" There was no response, but that was probably because he was sleeping. So having said my goodbyes, I made my way out the door.

**Ivans POV**

I sighed, sinking deeper into my chair. My head was turned towards a window, taking in the sights of Canada from above. There would probably be an hour until I would land in Vancouver.

I reached into my pocket, absentmindedly pulling out a slip of paper with an address written on it. I looked it over once again. Below the address was a phone number, the phone number to contact Canada. I dropped my arm to my side, looking back to the window. It was about evening here. The sky was just turning an orangish huhe.

The landscape was so beautiful, and looking to the horizon had me falling into a sleepy state. A little nap wouldn't hurt I suppose. And so, I fell into a deep slumber...

…

_Russia..._

_Russia... Come to me..._

_Such a sweet voice... A sing song voice... Who's voice is it...? Who is it calling my name...?_

_I moved through the darkness that surrounded me, towards the voice calling me out. Closer. Closer. Louder, and louder._

_Russia..._

"_Where are you?" I said aloud._

"_I'm right here." That voice. So much clearer now. The direction different, coming from behind me. The voice itself, now easily identified._

_My eyes widened. I turned back to look._

_All at once. Silence. The glowing of her cold blue eyes. A crescent smile stretching her lips. _

"_Big brother..."_

**SNAP**

I flung forward, breathing heavily. I turned my head taking in the room. Checking that all was safe. I was still in the jet. I expelled a held breath as a deep sigh. She wasn't here she was thousands of miles away... I'll be fine.

"Russia." A man called. I looked back to him, all evidence of my previous fear erased. "We're landing soon.

I smiled. "Good."

**Matthews POV**

I set the bags on the porch, as to have better access to the door, pulled the keys from my pocket, and unlocked the door. Dragging the bags in with me I called out, "Kumakaji! I'm home!"

"Who?" He distantly cooed. I gave a weak chuckle in reply. I set the paper bags on the dining table, and Kuma took an instant interest in it.

"Didn't I already feed you not too long ago?" I raised an eyebrow.

He whined. "Hungry..." I sighed, looking back at the clock. It was 4:49. Wait. What? I had been out for 2... Almost 3 hours! Sure, I went to several places to get what I wanted (The fish market for fresh fish, a farmers market for fresh fruits and vegetables, and a regular grocery store for everything else), but 3 hours? Really?

I sighed, taking back previously denying him. "Alright. Fine." And so I set him out a meal to eat, and put the rest of the food in there designated spot through the kitchen. Then, I heard a knock at the door. I jumped in surprise, I wasn't used to visitors in the first place, and this knock sounded like they where half trying to knock the door down.

I made my way to the door before cracking it open.

"R-russia." I stuttered rather quietly, and without much emotion in my voice.

He smiled. "Hello, Matvey."

**Good? :D Why thank you~ XD Reviews make me happy, and keep me rollin'~ Haha, now that Russia's here let's get this party started~! :D**


End file.
